This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Furniture members such as recliners, sofas, love seats, and ottomans commonly provide a structural frame supporting a body which allows the body to displace forwardly from an upright or seated operating position to a lift position which raises an occupant of the furniture member to an elevated position approximating a standing position. The lift mechanism is powered to assist the occupant who may not be able to stand effectively from the furniture member normal upright position. Known mechanisms allowing such lift travel do not, however, also permit a rearward tilt motion of the body to a zero gravity position while still maintaining wall clearance at all seatback member positions.